


Droplets

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yukimura's secret love.





	Droplets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Two pictures named 'tumblr_n88h6klssG1rkxf0oo1_r1_1280' & 'tumblr_n88h6klssG1rkxf0oo9_r1_1280'.

"You're wet." As always, Yanagi's observation was devoid of emotion. "Genichirou will go frantic."

Yukimura sighed but also smiled, his eyes still bright with pleasure from the continuing rain drops dripping down on him. 

"He does worry too much."

"He didn't change."

"No. He didn't."

They continued watching the kendo club from afar, staying in the shadows, so Sanada would not let himself be distracted by his friends welfare. Sometimes, just sometimes, Yukimura mused, he would like to be out in the rain without consequences. Especially the ones Sanada Genichirou could come up with.


End file.
